That Little Thing Called Love A PHANfiction
by Salvatore-Whore
Summary: Dan is in love but is afraid that person can never love him back. He turns to dangerouse things and takes them too far... It's a long road to recovery but with that little thing called love he can be okay Dan POV unless stated
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Disclaimer: Song: All Again For You by We The Kings i don't own it or Dan and Phil

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" He calls jokingly and your heart flutters. You love his voice but you know you can never have him. He's your best mate; he doesn't like you like that.<p>

You sigh and try to face him, just one more time without pouncing on him. One more time without kissing those perfect, soft lips. You sigh and go greet him.

"Hey, where are you going?" You ask because he's hurriedly rushing around the flat trying to get dressed to be presentable.

"Out, I have a date with Jenna," He says using the blackened TV to fix his disheveled hair. You wish you were the reason his hair was so messed up…

"Who's Jenna?" You ask thinking she must be his whore of the week. Phil always had someone new.

"This girl I met… she's one of the AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire fans." He says grabbing his cologne to spray some on.

"Oh have fun. Should I save you some dinner?" You ask to be polite, but inside your dying you can't handle him bringing another girl home. The walls are so thin and your beds are right next to the wall and you can hear everything that happens and you wish it was you screaming his name.

"No I don't know how late I'll be, don't wait up. Night Dan" He says grabbing the keys to his car and slamming the flat door with a loud bang.

You watch as his car leaves, peeling off down the street. You can finally break down now.

You sigh calling the only other person you can talk to when your sad; the only person who's not out fucking some random girl he hardly knows when he should be here with you making and editing other random videos.

"Hello? Dan Sweetie is something the matter?" Your mother asks a hint of concern filling her voice.

"No sorry mum, It's not too late to call is it?" You ask feeling nervous she will say it is. She's your life line; your best friend, she's the one who keeps you sane.

"No of course not what's on your mind loveling?" She asks you not as a mother would, but as a friend would.

You begin to tell her of the days happenings. When she starts with the "tell him how you feel" bullshit you get annoyed.

"Mum, I can't tell him, he's straight. Remember? Right now Phil Lester is out there with some girl He'll have sex with and never call again and I'm at home… alone." You said hiding the pain in your voice.

"I'm going to go find something to eat." You say hoping she'll accept it. "Love you mum," You say hanging up with a click so loud it reminds you you're alone.

You decide to make something to eat no sense in letting yourself go hungry. You make Chicken Parmesan; there is enough for two but you eat it all. That's what you do when you're depressed, you eat… a lot.

Yeah so what if he's out wooing some girl, buying her pretty things, hugging her, kissing her. When he's done using her he will just send her home and then he'll play Sonic with you.

You turn on some music, whatever Cd was last played and turn it to the last played track. The last few notes of the song fade off and you instantly know it was Phil's favorite song; his favorite Cd. The second song begins to play and tears sting in your eyes.

I couldn't sleep last night

I walked alone

On the beach

Where we always used to go

When we couldn't hook up at home

Your mind flutters to the first time you met Phil.

I thought of you

And the time we jumped the fence

Both sides ripped down

We dove right in

And the cops chased us again

Then to the time you and Phil saw the matching pair of sonic boxers neither of you could afford to buy, so you stole them and ran from the cops.

When you were mine

You know

We had it all in front of us

You were the one

I was in love

But you always hurt

The one you lost

I couldn't get enough

Suddenly you think of the girl who broke your heart. Then of how long Phil let you cry on his shoulder.

You were everything

That's bad for me

Make no apologies

I'm crushed...

Black and blue

But you know

I'd do it all again for you

You remember the time your mum told you he was bad for you. It ended in tears.

Today, dressed up

In designer drugs

Dedicated to the one

I'll always love

The one who really messed me up

You never did drugs ever. But you and Phil did get drunk. Well, it was more Phil, and you kissed him. He doesn't remember it at all. You tried to forget too.

I let you take the wheel

And the driver's seat

Strapped in

So you get the best of me

Now what's left are the memories

The first time you ever drove it was Phil giving the instructions.

When you were mine

You know

We had it all in front of us

You were the one

I was in love

But you always hurt

The one you lost

I couldn't get enough…

The tears flowed freely and you couldn't stop them so you stopped the music instead.

You hear noise outside so you look out the window. Then you want to scream. It's Phil and his whore. You run to your bedroom and slam the door.

You hear the sound you hear almost every night. It's the sound of Phil pushing the girl into the wall right outside your door. Then you hear the sound of her small moan of satisfaction.

You can't help but let the sob you've been holding in escape through your lips. The sound of his door slamming shut brings fresh tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. His moan of ecstasy as she undoubtedly sucks his member brings you to scream into the big fluffy pillow you keep on your bed. The sounds of his head board banging into the wall cause you to find the pocket knife you had from when you went camping for holiday. Phil screaming Jenna's name causes you to bring the blade against the tanned flesh of your wrist.

Then you're sobbing uncontrollably. You can't stop now. You can't stop sobbing or bringing the blade across your skin. You can still feel the pain of everything else. It's not working. You switch to the left wrist cutting in vertical lines now. You can feel the blood draining from your body it's great. No more pain, no more loving someone who doesn't love you back, no more life.

* * *

><p>AN: Heyy all I love dan and Phil and in no way shape or form would ever wish for Dan to do this! R&R Constructive criticism is welcome! Please no flaming me! Reviews help me to update so review damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/ Hey so im not updating again till i get some reviews im gonna go watch secret life now! Disclaimer: I dont own them! I wish!**_

* * *

><p>When you wake up you hear a strange beeping noise. Beep. Beep. Beep. You know your attempt didn't work. Someone saved you. You know you're at the hospital. When you open your eyes you are blinded by bright light and white walls.<p>

Just then the doctor enters the room and sees your eyes are open. "Ah good, you're awake. How do you feel?" He whispers as to not wake your Mum and best mate.

You look down at your wrists which are bandaged. You can feel the stitches tugging at your wrist. "Like a fucking train hit me." You say with a loud groan. "How long was I out?" You ask. Your mother is curled up on the other hospital bed sound asleep and Phil is tightly grasping your hand with his head resting on the bed beside you.

The doctor smiles at you, "The pain is to be expected. All of your vitals are back to normal, you had to have 163 stiches in a number of deep cuts you created, you had a blood transfusion, and we put a salve on the cuts that were not deep enough for stitches. On top of the 72 hours you already spent here, you will spend another 72 hours here for a psychiatric hold. I suggest you wake your mother and boyfriend; they both are very angry with you." The doctor said.

You stare at him shocked. "Phil isn't my… Did he tell you that?" You ask confused.

"When the young lad brought you in he was panicking. He said 'don't let Dan die. Please don't let him die he doesn't even know I love him yet. Please don't let my boyfriend die.' He was hysterical." The doctor said with a grin.

"Um can you wake them up?" You ask because you're too scared to.

He smiles sensing your nervousness.

He walks over to your mother and gently shakes her. "Mrs. Howell, your son is awake now," He says when she bolts up.

She instantly has tears swimming at the corners of her eyes. "Oh honey, please don't ever scare me like that again!" She says giving you a hug so tight it's hard to breath. "I was so scared when Phil called. He said he was with a girl and heard you crying then you got quiet. When he went to go check on you, you were laying in a rather large pool of blood. He really feels the same way about you. If you saw the girl he was with… She was you with a girl's body Daniel." Your Mum says pulling a chair to sit by your bed.

"Mmm- What time is it?" Phil asks startled from sleep by you and your Mum's quiet conversation. "Oh God! Dan, I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you had left me before I got to tell you." He flung his arms around your neck hugging you fiercely. You notice the slight cramp in your hand and wonder how long Phil held it.

"Tell me what Phil?" You inquire with a puzzled look. You think it's what the doctor was talking about but you aren't sure.

He hesitates and gives you a measuring look. He is obviously thinking of the consequences of what he was about to say. "That I love you. And that I want to be with you." He states simply.

You hesitate. "I- I…" You stutter trying to consider your words. "Did Mum tell you why I did this?" You gesture to your wrists not because you want him to feel bad but because you wanted him to understand why you did it.

"She told me to ask you, so Dan please tell me, why you did this. Why did you do this to me?" He asks pain filling his voice. No not just pain anger, frustration, and betrayal. Your heart breaks; you never wanted to hurt him.

"I thought-" You take a deep breath and try to stabilize your voice and stop the tears that threaten to spill over. "I thought you were straight. I didn't think you could ever love me. The endless string of girls, it tore me up inside Phil. Hearing them with you when it should have been me killed me. Then I guess I just broke and when I started cutting myself the other night I just couldn't stop. And then when I was working on the right I could still feel the pain of everything. I just wanted it to stop." You say angrily brushing away the few tears that have escaped.

"Oh honey," He says in a broken voice enveloping you in a tight hug. "You should have told me." He says fiercely.

The doctor is still standing by the door looking upon your adorable moment with a smile. "Mrs. Howell, Mr. Lester, I must suggest you go home for a few hours, eat, sleep, change your clothes, and let Daniel rest for a bit." He says with a hint of sternness in his voice.

"Yeah, Phil can you bring me my straightener and my laptop and the camera and clothes and my pillow and Pikachu!" You say like an excited 5 year old. "And my phone and headphones and something for us to watch." You say pulling yourself into a sitting position; slightly wincing at the pull of the stitches.

"When you return, Daniel will be in room 216 in the psychiatric ward." He said sadly. He doesn't want you to be in the nut house, but he wants you to get better.

"I'll be back in two hours. I promise." He kisses you on the forehead and slowly walks toward the door. With a sad wave he leaves.

"I won't be back until tomorrow; will you be okay until then?" Your Mother asks you, running her fingers through your "hobbit hair".

"Of course I'll be fine I have Phil," You smile he's yours. He's yours. He's yours. He's yours! "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you mom," You say kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, once you are released from the hospital, you must continue to see a Psychiatrist. I know people don't like seeing them, but you must." The doctor says and you nod.

"You know, I never got your name." You say trying to forget that the doctor just told you had to see a shrink.

"I'm Dr. Tanner, it's nice to meet you but not under these circumstances." He says with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm a moron I should have just told him how I felt." You say with realization.

"You were scared; you didn't want to be rejected. Let's get you moved to the other room." He says pushing the call button.

Being in the Psychiatric ward is worse than the surgical ward. Plus you're tired of waiting Phil to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**_An:/ Hey Y'all! Chapter three! Im not updating again till i get reviews! Thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited this story but Please for the love of PHAN REVIEW! Disclaimer: I dont own these incredibly delicouse men! Songs i listend to while writing: A thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton); Teenagers, Famous last words (My chemical romance); Follow me (Uncle Cracker and Kid Rock); Build you up (Kim Taylor); Austin (Blake Shelton); Alone with you (Jake Owen); Jessie's Girl (Bruce Springsteen); Are you gonna be my girl (Jet); I hate Mario Kart WII, Pokemon what happend to you? Heart on my sleeve - my favorite of all (Alex Day) This chapter minus the really long AN is 1,143 words like the other two chapters_**

* * *

><p>Phil's POV<p>

When you walk into your and Dan's flat, you can't stop smiling! You both were finally brave enough to admit it. Your happy mood only lasts about 15 seconds.

"You have to go into Dan's room!" Your brain screams at you. "I know! I know I do!" You snap back at the little voice you hear. "I'll just get his stuff and then ignore his room." You say making a mental note of what he wanted. Once you have the 8 items memorized you start adding things he forgot to his list.

Once you have gathered everything on Dan's list that wasn't in his room, you go stand in front of his door. With a deep breath to steady yourself, you fling the door open and sped less than 5 minutes in there.

You find a box. You put everything Dan has requested in the box to take back to him later. You grab a quick shower and then gather the things you will need. You don't bother straightening your hair. If Dan must have hobbit hair than so shall you! You grab your blue hat and place it on your head.

You grin as you see what Dan left sitting on the counter. You grab the mini box and place it in the box with the rest of Dan's stuff. You know that they will go through everything you packed to make sure it isn't dangerous.

Once you realize you still have an hour to wait, you decide to clean Dan's bedroom floor. You have to remove any trace of what he did. You can't bear the pain you put him through. You also realize you don't know how to get blood off of hard wood floors.

You pull up the best website ever: Google. You type in 'how to remove blood from hard wood floors'. With step by step instructions you go and get the necessary objects.

"Peroxide? That's it?" You ask yourself, but nevertheless, you go retrieve the bottle you keep in the first aid kit.

You scrub vigorously at the floor. You can't get the blood up so you scrub harder. A few tears escape your eyes; they drip down to mix with the peroxide on the blood stain. Finally the blood starts to come up and your tears subside.

Once you have the stain gone you begin to remove all sharp objects from Dan's room, and hide the scissors and knives. You feel bad for not trusting him, but what are you supposed to do? "He tried to kill himself." You think.

Then you're angry again. You begin pacing the room. Your mind is racing over everything that's happened. He did it because of you. It's your fault. You slam your fist into the wall next to the door and then wince when you feel the pain shoot through your hand and up your arm. You know you broke it. It's a good thing you have to go back to the hospital.

You grab the box with one hand and carry it to your car. Your hand really hurts now. The first thing your mind flashes to is the strong hope Dan won't be angry at you for punching the wall. "It doesn't matter. He tried to kill himself. You just hit a wall. It'll be okay." You tell yourself.

You make it to the hospital in record time. You search your brain, trying to remember what room Dr. Tanner said Dan would be in when you came back. Your mind fails, so you go to the front desk in the Psychiatric ward.

"Can I help you Sir?" The young looking Nurse asks you in an innocent voice.

"Yes, Nurse Katelyn is it?" You ask, and she nods, "Can you tell me where Daniel Howell's room is?" You ask tapping your fingers against the counter.

You hear the Tap, Tap, Tap, as she types on the computer. "Yes, Mr. Howell is in room 216. That's down the hall 6th door on the right." Katelyn gives you a smile.

"Okay, Thanks Katelyn!" You say with a slight nod of your head and a brilliant smile.

You walk down the hall and scan the room numbers. You stop and look in the small glass window of room 216. Dan looks incredibly bored. "I can remedy that," You think to yourself.

"Hello my young Danosaur! I am here to make your dreary afternoon bright and shiny!" You say in a sing song voice.

"Ugh, No. Stop. Don't be so cheery. I'm too tired for that crap," Dan says giving you a smile of relief. "You're late! Just so you know…" He says still smiling like a mad man.

"I know by like 10 minutes, but I had to talk to the cute Nurse to find your room." You wink at Dan, and then giggle at the glare he shoots at you.

"Don't flirt with my nurse please," Dan says in a pleading tone.

"Relax, I was just joking. No I did have to ask her where your room was. Would you like your stuff?" You ask handing him his llama hat and Danosaurs t-shirt, knowing he would like to update his and your fans.

"Yes, Phone and Laptop please!" He squeals excitedly, like a little kid.

"Chill!" You laugh at his jittery-ness, "The fans can wait 3 more days." You say sitting next to him on his hospital bed.

"I have to update Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter. And not to mention I haven't uploaded Youtube in ages. OH MY GOD! Yesterday was Monday. We didn't upload a Super Amazing Project!" He sighed, his eyes swelling with tears. The medicine made him extremely emotional.

"Relax Daniel!" You say, brushing the tears that have leaked from his eyes away. "I uploaded a video yesterday. Here I'll show you," You say pulling the video up on Youtube.

'Hey guys! Dan is unavalible at the moment and it just isn't The Super Amazing Project without him, so we will upload another one next week! I promise we'll both upload videos to our separate accounts ASAP! We love you all and Dan will update you on what's going on when he can! Love you guys!' You hear yourself say.

"See I took care of it! You can tell the fans what's happening if you want, but that's up to you." You say

Dan began typing on Facebook and also copy and pasted it to Twitter.

'Hey all you Danosaurs out there! I heard Phil didn't tell you, but I had a self-inflicted accident that has landed me in the hospital. I will try to upload a video as soon as I can! No promises though! I am still recovering and will be home in 2 days! Love you guys!'

"There the fans are taken care of! You're not… You're not mad at me right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: REVIEW if you want me to update... REVIEW! I even accept critiscism! DONT FLAME ME CONSTRUCTIVLY CRTICISE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:/ Hey thanks to my reviewers it like 12 and im too lazy to name them so thank you guys! Disclamier: I dont own these hotties! Music: Same as Ch. 3! Review to tell me what you think**_

* * *

><p>"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Phil asks and I sigh. Even if I was then I couldn't stay mad at you long." Phil smiles.<p>

"Will you do something for me?" I ask him with a slight tremor in my voice.

"Anything! Well correction, anything with in my powers." Phil vows sitting at the foot of my Hospital bed.

I bite my lip, debating on whether or not I should ask him the question weighting on your mind. "PleasejustkissmePhil." I say quickly in one breath.

"What? I didn't quite get that Daniel," Phil says very amused.

"Kiss me?" I'm so nervous I'm shaking like a leaf. 'He's going to get creeped out and leave awesome job Dan' I muttered in my head.

"With great pleasure Daniel, with great pleasure. Is that why you're shaking?" I nod. "Silly, silly boy!" Phil laughs. He scoots closer to me and presses his forehead to mine.

Slowly, softly, he presses his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I pulled myself up and deepened the kiss. The tug on my stitches hurt, so I winced; never breaking the kiss. Phil pulled away; concern swimming in his eyes.

"You okay Dan?" He asks franticly. I nod as a response.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I ask fumbling for my IPhone.

"Um its 6 P.M. Why do you ask?" He says putting his IPhone back in his pocket.

"I have an appointment with the shrink at 6:30. And it is required I go." I say with a sigh going back to Twitter. "Um Phil, you might want to look at this." I gape at the screen in awe.

_**JennaJames764: Danisnotonfire is crazy! He just tried to commit suicide and I'm pretty sure AmazingPhil is in love with him… I'm going back to America, where guys are normal!**_

I calmly typed my reply.

_**Danisnotonfire: JennaJames764 I'm not crazy, I just snapped! And for your tiny little brain's information AmazingPhil and I are together now. Guys in Manchester are normal! At least British girls aren't whores who are into guys just because they are from YouTube.**_

Phil gaped at me for about five minutes. "I can't believe you called American Girls whores. Some of our fans may take offense to that." Phil said giving me a murderous glare.

"Chill Phil, 90% of our fans will understand!" I said patting him on the back. I glanced at my clock. "I have to go to therapy I'll be back soon." I quickly peck him on the lips and stand up.

"Wait!" He stands up and rushes after me. "Let me walk you; I'll stay outside and we can walk back together." He offers and I smile.

"Sure, I'd like that," I smile grabbing his hand.

"Yay! You like me!" Phil said with a sly grin. "You like me, you want to date me, you want to marry me, and you love me!" Phil said like a love-sick teenager.

"You sound like a teenage girl, but I do love you so shut up." I said with a sexy growl.

"Don't tease me! Go, I'll see you after your… session," He said pushing me toward the door, only to pull me back and plant a soft, fierce kiss on my lips.

Therapy

**Dan**, _Dr. Wilson_

_Hey Dan, how are you feeling today?_

**I guess I'm okay, I'm tired though. Well actually I guess I'm happy.**

_Why are you happy Dan?_

**Because I have Phil now. He makes me incredibly happy. **

_How does Phil treat you?_

**He treats me awesomely. We do everything together! We even share a flat in Manchester.**

_That's good, but how do you feel about him?_

**I love him but he could be the one I want to marry. And you know adopt kids with him one day.**

_How long have you and… Phil been together?_

**Well, see he's the reason I'm here. He was sleeping with all these girls and I loved him. I couldn't take it and I snapped. I started cutting myself. First it was on the right wrist but it didn't work. I could still feel it; all the pain and anger. So I switched to my left wrist, so I started cutting vertically. Then I passed out and woke up in the hospital. Phil proclaimed that he did love me he was just afraid of being rejected.**

_So you tried to commit suicide because of a little crush?_

**No! I-I at first it was a crush, but that was in the beginning; when I first started feeling like I was gay or at least bi-sexual. At first I kissed, well made out with this guy and it felt so right and natural. Then Phil and I got drunk and we made out and I became infatuated with him. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Then he asked me if I wanted to move in with him. Seeing him every day made it so much worse. I fell in love with him; it got to the point where I was moping around the flat day after day while he was out fucking random girls! Then after my attempt he told me he loved me. I saw a picture of the girl he was out with that night, and she looked similar to me with a longer fringe.**

_So you've been in love with him for how long?_

**For about a year and a half. Like I said it was a crush for a while.**

_Well Mr. Howell, our time is up for today, but I'll see you tomorrow at the same time._

**Oh okay! I have a question before I leave. What does the information you learn in these sessions go toward?**

_It's not used for anything but to help me make a profile of your personality._

**Oh Well, I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Wilson.**

_See you tomorrow Dan._

I left Dr. Wilson's office to see Phil leaning against the wall across from the door. "Hey how'd it go with the Psychiatrist?" He asked latching onto my hand.

"I think it went okay. She just asked me a few questions and I answered them." I shrugged, "Hey you brought my Llama hat right?" I asked, glancing at Phil from the corner of my eye.

"Yes why?" Phil asked skeptically.

"We're gonna make a new video! I'm going to put on real clothes and we're gonna make a new video!" I was excited now.

"You're not allowed. We can't hook up the camera or straightener. That's what Dr. Tanner said anyway. Maybe we can use the web cam." Phil suggested.

"Yeah we could just do a short little ask Dan and Phil. I'll post it to Twitter now." I opened the door to my room.

"Hey you Danosaurs and Philion's! We're doing an ask Dan and Phil video so Tweet us some questions!"

"There! So we need to find my Llama hat since I can't straighten my hair. And you're wearing your cute little hat! You're so adorable in that hat Phil!" I said pecking him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**An:/ Hey guys! Sorry It's been so long since i updated! Thanks to every one who reviewed! JennaJames764 is not Jenna Marbles! I just needed a name and chose 'Jenna'. So yeah umm review! Ive been listing to the same playlist for weeks so soe music suggestions please! Reviews=life 3**

* * *

><p>After filming the video, I spent nearly an hour editing it. Some of the questions were about my… hospital visit. A lot of them were about Phil and my relationship. Others were asking me if I was okay. "Hey Phil… What the fuck is 'Phansexual' I get the pairing between us, but do the fans have their own sexual orientation now?" I asked confused.<p>

"That's what I was going to ask you!" He shrugged. "Oh well! I guess we'll never know…"

"We could just ask the fans; I'm sure they'd be happy to tell us." I said sarcastically.

"Oh because they would be happy to tell us about their secret posts about us in places we can't find." Phil said just as sarcastically as me. "We kind of know it's us, I'm going to guess it's the fans way of hiding Phanfiction from us." He said.

"That's my guess. I'm going to upload this to YouTube and then check Twitter ok?" I asked making sure he didn't have plans for us.

"Sure, I brought you a present." Phil grinned evilly.

"What is it?" I asked as Phil walked over to the box that held the things he brought for us.

"You left this on the breakfast bar, so I brought them to you." Phil said handing me my un-finished box of Maltesers.

"That was so sweet Phil!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

He leaned closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, demanding entrance to my mouth. His tongue was fighting yours for dominance and won. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and slowly ran them up and down smooth skin.

We never heard the door open. "Excuse me, I hate to break this up, but I have to check Daniel's stitches." Nurse Katelyn said.

Phil quickly pulled away, a sheepish grin on his beautiful lips. He put his hat on. I had pushed it off in my struggle to intertwine my fingers in his hair.

"Sorry Katelyn I guess we got a little carried away. We'll keep it under control I promise." Phil vowed. He made a heart with his fingers and held it up to me, smiling at the same time.

"No problem, I never got your name." She said looking at him. "OH! Now I know why you too look familiar! You are Danisnotonfire and you are AmazingPhil! How didn't I notice that?" She said excitedly. "I'm not going to fangirl. I must remain professional…" She said trying not to squeal.

"It's okay, but how do Dan's stitches look?" Phil asked; concern evident in his pretty blue eyes and voice.

"They look okay. They will be able to come out tomorrow which is really good." She said re-wrapping them in fresh gauze.

"Okay that's good! Now I know you probably are a very trust worthy person, but I want the extent of Dan's 'accident' to remain private until he's ready to tell people what happened and why. Do you think you can do that?" Phil asked.

"Well I know you two are together and everything, but I want a kiss from both of you, just so I know what it's like to be kissed by Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil." She said biting her lip nervously.

I shrugged, "Can't promise I'm any good at kissing people of the female gender. I haven't had a girlfriend in quite some time. Boyfriends yes, girlfriends no. What do you say Phil?" I asked him.

"Sure why not?" Phil said pulling Katelyn in for a fierce kiss that sparked a bit of jealousy in my body, I scowled.

"Oh wow. Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing kisser?" She said with a dazed look.

Phil stifled a laugh as he saw me glaring at Katelyn's back. "Actually no they haven't. It's Dan's turn!" He said shooting me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry!" He mouthed at me, I just glared.

I grabbed Katelyn's chin, determined to make Phil as jealous as I was. I slowly brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, and then depend it. I ran my tongue across her lip and slipped my tongue inside her mouth when her lips parted. After a while, she pulled away gasping for air.

"You sure it's been a while since you kissed a girl because that was… breath taking" Katelyn said, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. Do you have paper and a pen?" I asked her with a smile.

"Um yeah sure here." She said handing me the items I asked for.

"Here are our numbers, text us when you can so we can save yours. We can get together after I get out of here if you want; we love staying in touch with our fans, especially the local ones." I said handing her the piece of paper and pen.

"I will do that right now." She said pulling out her phone. She put the numbers into her phone and typed a quick message to us.

I pulled out my phone when it sounded to tell me I had a message, and saved her number in it. I watched as Phil did the same.

"Well I have to get back to my station and heck on other patients. I'll be back in about an hour with some more medication. Also I will knock next time but if Dr. Tanner or Dr. Wilson comes in they won't." She said closing the door behind her.

"Why the heck did you do that? You didn't have to make out with her Dan!" Phil shouted after he was sure she was out of range.

"Well did you see how you kissed her? I was just paying you back!" I argued back. I couldn't believe he was over-reacting like that.

"But I didn't make out with her right in front of my boyfriend." Phil snapped, grabbing his head phones.

"Please don't ignore me Phil." I pleaded as he plugged them in scrolling through his music.

"I'm not you need rest so I'm letting you rest," He snarled flopping down in the chair by my bed.

I grabbed the note book that was sitting next to me and threw it at him. The startled look on his face sent me into a peal of laughter. "Oh you should see the look on your face it's so funny!" I said between laughter.

He laughed too. "Sorry for ignoring you," He said removing his ear buds.

"It's okay I'm not mad. Can you please never ignore me again?" I asked glancing up from underneath my eyelashes.

"Yeah sorry, I'll try not to." Phil said sitting on the bed next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I woke up screaming at around 3 A.M.

I had a nightmare that had me in tears. Phil had taunted me; telling me he never loved me. It was just a trick to get me to trust him. I sobbed uncontrollably while Phil soothed me of my fears. He let me cry all over his shirt and he listened while I talked about what scared me. He didn't make fun of my fears; he just reassured me that they were irrational.


	6. Chapter 6

_**An:/ I'm such a terrible person for not updating sooner! I'm looking for a beta reader btw! Plus unless I can find someone to write the Slashy parts this story's rating will be changed! I am terrible at writing slash so let me know if you want to!**_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a groan. My head ached, my wrists hurt and the nightmare I had kept coming back to me.<p>

"Oh good, your awake. How did you sleep after the nightmare?" Phil asked kissing my forehead.

"Fine I guess," I sighed tiredly.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah can you page Dr. Tanner?" I asked, the pain in my wrists were unbearable. Every movement brought a sharp tug at the skin around the pieces of thread.

"Yeah sure," He said hitting the call button.

"Yes Nurse Katelyn, what can I do for you?"

"Can you page Dr. Tanner?" Phil asked.

"Sure thing Phil, He'll be there in just a second." She said the smile evident in her voice.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Howell?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"These stitches are killing me. They pull on the skin every time I move." I complained gingerly pulling myself up. "And I have a headache the size of Russia." I said rubbing my temples. "That was the only large thing I could think of." I said in response to the strange looks I was receiving.

"Well, your stitches are ready to come out. I'll have Katelyn bring a suture removing kit." He said as he paged the Nurses' station.

A few minutes later Katelyn walked in with a suture removing kit and some aspirin for my headache.

"You are an angel!" I said to her with an elated smile.

"No problem sweetie. You'll feel better in no time." She said handing me the glass of water Phil had just poured for me.

"I hope so. This is torture." I said after a yawn.

The room was quiet except for the snip, snip of the scissors and the occasional grunt of pain as the thread pulled at my skin. After about 20 minutes my headache had subsided and all but a few of the stitches were gone from my arms.

"After I finish here, Katelyn will put the crème on your wrists and re-bandage them. After that you can go down and get breakfast. You can take a shower before lunch Katelyn will show you where it is." Dr. Tanner said snipping the last few threads and pulling them out.

"Thanks, it feels so much better not to have something pulling on my skin anymore." I said giving him a grin.

"Not a problem Dan." Dr. Tanner said with a nod at us.

"You look very pretty today Katelyn. I don't know, I just really like red hair, especially when it's curly." I said examining her pretty hair.

"And the turquoise scrubs really make your blue eyes pop." Phil said

"Flamboyant homosexual." I coughed stifling a giggle.

Phil glared as Katelyn laughed. "Well they do! I'm sorry I have a fashion sense. I thought nurses were supposed to be compassionate!" Phil complained to Katelyn while she laughed.

"Well I am, just toward my patients not their incredibly cute boyfriends." She said, and she was right. She was compassionate and Phil was incredibly cute.

"I like you and all Katelyn, but Phil is mine." I said possessively grabbing Phil's hand.

"Trust me the way you two were making out yesterday tells me no one can step between that." She said, gently rubbing the crème on to my scared skin.

"Do you mind if I call you Kate?" I asked her as she re-bandaged my wrists.

"Not at all sweetie," She smiled gently taping the gauze to my arms. "Most people actually do call me Kate or Kat. There you go, all better! I'll show you where the shower is and then after breakfast you two can get cleaned up. I think you know what I mean?" She winked at us.

"Uh yeah I- um yeah I understand," I blushed furiously.

She laughed manically, "Sorry sweetie, I just couldn't resist."

"I think you're absolutely adorable when you blush." Phil said grasping my hand, and leading us out the door after Katelyn.

"T-thanks," I blushed even more furiously then before. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Phil with a smile.

"Well, we're going to eat, shower, fuck around on Twitter and Tumblr, and who knows what else?" He said mischievously.

"Phil!" I gasped "You never cuss, I have corrupted you!" I declared triumphantly.

"Oh hush Daniel," He said poking my nose.

Breakfast was uneventful, but entertaining in the least. Phil and I kissed a lot, periodically. Breakfast was rubbery pancakes, orange juice, and toast.

"I miss our Delia Smith pancakes," Phil whined picking up the circular disc.

"Me too, but we can go home tomorrow night," I said feeling terrible that it was my fault that we were here in the first place.

Phil recognized the guilt in my eyes and gave me an angry look. "Stop it!" He snapped. "You don't get to feel guilty. Now finish your breakfast so we can shower." Phil said sternly.

"Yes dad," I mumble sarcastically.

"Fine no kisses for you." He said with a challenging glare.

"Fine, you can't shower with me." I said with a mischievous grin. "And I had plans for us too…" I said trailing off in thought with a dreamy grin.

"You're a jerk." Phil said laughing.

"But you love me." I said standing up from the table.

"Nope it's all a lie." He said grabbing my hand.

I jerked my hand away and walked off down the hall. My dream was coming back to me. I slammed the door to my room and locked it. It had the best kind of lock; you had to have a key card to unlock it, and the best part: Phil doesn't have one.

I searched the room for something sharp. I needed something that could cut through my skin. "STOP!" my brain was screaming, "Phil will hate you don't do it!" I had to I couldn't not do it. It was an intense need. Fans who messaged me always told me that cutting was super addicting and that I helped them stop but I couldn't stop.

"Damn it Dan open the door!" Phil shouted banging on the door.

I made the first cut across my arm and I felt a little better. The sudden adrenaline rush made me smile.

PHIL'S P.O.V

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that! I'm so stupid! Why did I say that?" I asked myself running down the hallway after Dan. "Damn it Dan open the door!" I shouted banging on the door.

I watched in horror as he made the first cut across his right wrist, he smiled slightly. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I took off down the hall running to find Katelyn and her magic key card.

"Katelyn, Kate! Where are you?" I called.

"What's up Phil?" She asked cheerfully.

"Dan has something sharp and he's cutting again. I didn't want this to happen it was just playful banter and then he just snapped." I was chocking back sobs.

"Shit, Erin call Dr. Tanner; tell him to go to Dan Howell's room." She crabbed her key card and took off toward Dan's room.

She opened the door and let me in. After she let me in she went off to find gauze and a suture kit. As she left the room, she muttered darkly about kicking Dan's ass.

"Why, Dan? Why did you do this to me Dan?" I pleaded grabbing his wrists. He looked drunk, like he wasn't all there. I looked at his wrists noticing he had only managed two, neither of which would need stitches.

"Please don't hate me Phil. Please, I'm sorry." Dan said, his adrenaline rush coming to a halt.

"I could never hate you Daniel, ever."

"You promise?" Dan asked with big, teary, hopeful eyes.

"I promise. I love you so much baby." I said hugging him tightly, not at all caring if I smeared his blood on my clothes. "Don't ever doubt it okay?" I said kissing his forehead. "Don't ever do that to me ever again Daniel, I mean it." I said sternly; I reminded myself of a parent.

"M'sorry Phil," He mumbled quietly, drifting off to sleep.

I put him back into his bed and then helped Katelyn clean up his arms.

"Dr. Tanner, you won't have to keep him longer will you? This place makes him even more depressed then he was before." I said pulling the chair that had been planted by Dan's side for the past 6 days up to sit next to him, grasping his hand.

"When he wakes up he will go set a series of appointments with Dr. Wilson up, and then we will start the discharge papers." Dr. Tanner said as someone knocked on the door.

"Dr. Tanner Mrs. Howell is here to see her son," Katelyn said.

"You can bring her in Kate, I'll explain whats going on with Dan." I said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm such a horrible person... Please don't flame me! If you want more review because im not updating till i get reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**An:/ I'm such a terrible person for not updating sooner! I'm looking for a beta reader btw! Plus unless I can find someone to write the Slashy parts this story's rating will be changed! I am terrible at writing slash so let me know if you want to! I'm sorry this is sooooo short! I just kinda hit a wall… The next chapter will be like two weeks in the future!**_

- Phil's POV -

"Phil, what the hell happened?" Mrs. Howell asked me frantically.

"We got into a sort of argument and he snapped and he did it again. I-I'm so sorry," My voice was filled with chocked sobs.

"Phil, it's not your fault." She said hugging me tightly.

"It is my fault. I started the whole thing. He had a nightmare and I kept telling him I didn't love him, that it was all a ploy to get him to trust me. Then we were joking around and he said "But you love me!" And I was just playing I even said it teasingly! I said I didn't. It's my fault." I sobbed sitting back in my chair. "Please baby, please forgive me." I begged the sleeping Dan.

"I forgive you," He mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, you're awake!" His mother exclaimed rushing to his other side.

'Hi Mum," He mumbled opening his eyes. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly Phil."

"No it's my fault sweetie. You can in no way blame yourself," I said kissing his forehead.

"Then you can't blame yourself either. Moving on, what are you doing here Mum?" He asked pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Can't a mother visit her son?" She asked kissing him on the forehead. "You know, I missed your hair like this. You have always had it straightened before. I like it when it's natural." She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll wear it like this when I come over some time." He promised.

"I like it too." I said running my thumb over his knuckle.

~~~~~~DAN'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~

I can go home! "Phil!" I whined impatiently. "When can we leave?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"Soon, I promise. They have to file the paper work." He said with a laugh.

I poked him in the side again and again.

"Dan, stop it!" He giggled. I tackled him to the ground.

Straddling his waist, I launched a tickle attack on him. He was laughing hysterically, and tried to push me off. I pinned his arms above his head and kissed him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, and our tongues were fighting.

Suddenly he flipped us so I was on the bottom, and I was in the same position he was in only seconds before. He began kissing down my neck. He stopped just below my jawline. He began sucking on my neck.

A soft moan escaped my lips. "P-Phil, stop it!" I gasped; he was really turning me on. I weakly struggled against his firm old on my hands.

He sat up releasing my hands with a smirk. "Okay, I stopped." He smirked evilly.

"Phil! You know that's going to leave a mark!" I pouted, pushing him off of me.

"Oh be quiet you big baby." He said pulling me up off the floor.

"Bite me!" I shouted playfully.

"Well, if you insist!" He said sarcastically. He moved toward me seductively.

He pushed me into the wall and launched another attack on my neck. "Stop it!" I pouted pushing him back with a giggle.

Katelyn knocked on the door. "Hey are you all packed?" She asked me.

"Yeah can I go now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes sir, you sure can!" I picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Finally! Come on Phil!" I bounced up and down, putting my Llama hat on.

"Calm down! I'm going as quickly as I can!" Phil laughed, "What are you doing this weekend Kate?" He asked her, and a look of jealousy crossed my face.

"Going on a date with this guy; its getting pretty seriouse." She said with a dreamy look.

"Do you want to go on a double date with Dan and me?" Phil asked picking up the heavy box with our stuff.

"Yeah we could have a lot of fun!" I said hugging her again.

"I'll ask Alex, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said leading us toward the door.

"Great, text us okay?" Phil asked, putting the box down to give her a hug.

"I'll text you when I talk to Alex," She vowed sitting behind the nurses desk.

"That sounds great!" Phil said ushering me toward the exit door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:/ Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated in like a month gosh I'm terrible! You must hate me! Im sorry guys! I have had the worst writers block of my life and I was studying for my finals and stuff. Please Review because I'm already working on the next chapter, but im not updating till i get some reviews which is why this took so long! Please just bear with me!**_

**Two Weeks Later**

**_~~~~~Dan's P.O.V~~~~~_**

I woke up groggily, starring wildly around the room. For a moment I didn't remember I was in Phil's room, in his big comfy bed. I wasn't used to sleeping in his room with him even though it had been a little over two weeks. I couldn't bear sleeping in my own room. I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes.

The first night we were home I slept in my own room. I woke up screaming bloody murder around 4 A.M. Phil ran into my room and tried to wake me up. It took him pouring a cup of ice cold water on me to wake me up.

In my dream there was so much blood. I tried to make it stop. It wouldn't stop it just kept spewing from my veins. Never stopping, never letting up. Phil couldn't stop it. No matter how much he loved me, it was never enough. Never enough.

"Dan? You awake yet?" Phil asked jumping on the bed.

"No!" I moaned snuggling into the warm comforter. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"Nearly 8:30, get up I made breakfast." Phil said nudging me.

"No it's not noon yet!" I whined peeking out from under the warmth.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Wilson at 10 get up Dan!" He pulled the blanket off of me.

"Fine what did you make for breakfast?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Technically I haven't yet. Go shower, breakfast will be done when you get out." Phil promised pulling me off the bed.

"Fine." I groaned grabbed some random clothes and went to shower while Phil made breakfast.

I went through my morning routine as quickly as possible. I was anxious to see Phil. It hurt to not be with him.

"Hurry up Dan!" Phil whined, "I made Freaking Delia Smith Pancakes!" Phil said as I straightened my hair.

"I'm trying, chill out." I laughed turning off my straightener.

"Come on!" Phil said tugging on my arm, pulling me toward out little kitchen.

I sat down at the breakfast bar/ news desk as Phil placed a plate of steaming hot pancakes and a cup of tea in front of me. I wolfed down my pancakes and tea and sat patiently waiting for Phil to finish his breakfast.

"Are you still hungry sweetie?" Phil asked lovingly offering me some of his pancakes.

"No I'm fine! Eat your breakfast!" I laughed pushing it back toward him.

He shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. "Oh I found some Lion cereal and so I bought it!" I said handing Phil the box of cereal.

"What? When did you get this?" Phil asked a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Yesterday, when I went into town…" I trailed off thinking of how I could turn my experiences into a video.

"Hey, Kate wants to know if we want to hang out with her and Alex tonight; I told her I would ask you." He said downing his coffee and picking up our cups.

I grabbed the plates and followed behind him, "I'll be done filming at around noon so sure! Text her and find out what time." I told him running off to find our camera.

After countless hours of filming, editing and uploading my new video, Phil finally convinced me to get ready to meet with Kate and her new boyfriend, Alex. I changed into some clothes that I hadn't been in filming all day, and made my way to find Phil.

Phil was straightening his hair. He had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, like when he laughs, and a look of complete and utter concentration on his face.

"Hey, Kate and Alex will be here soon are you almost ready to go?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Yes," He said flicking the straightener off, "Hey, your birthday is next week, do you want to have a party?" Phil asked turning to face me.

"I don't know," I said apprehensively, "Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked Phil.

Phil opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on our door. "We'll talk about it later." Phil promised me with a quick kiss on the lips.

We made our way to the door; our fingers interlaced the entire way. We opened the door to a smiling Pj and Chris. "Surprise!" They shouted handing us a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen them since before I went into the hospital.

"Well Phil invited us to go on a triple date with you and your friends. Oh and surprise!" Pj said holding up his and Chris' hands.

"You two are together now?" I asked them with a squeal, and then I turned to Phil, "You knew and you didn't tell me? And when did you ask Kate and Alex to make it a triple date?" I asked him with a playful smile.

"Well, yes I knew, no I didn't tell you, and right after our date last week." He laughed when I pouted.

Just then we saw Kate and Alex walking down the hall from the lift. "Oi! Howell what's got you so smiley?" Kate asked me with a hug.

"This is Chris and Pj, Chris, Pj, this is Kate and Alex." I introduced them, my smile still firmly in place.

"So are we ordering in and staying here or are we going out?" Phil asked, moving to let the two couples inside.

"We can order in and play some board games, plus Pj and Chris brought a bottle of wine with them." I suggested moving toward the kitchen.

"That okay with you?" Kate asked her date after getting nods from both Chris and Pj.

"Sure thing sweetie," Alex said kissing her temple.

"Phil," I said sweetly, "will you make me one of those 'Coconut Cargo' things? Pretty please?" I begged with the puppy dog eyes and everything.

He chuckled, "Would anyone else like one?" Phil asked getting the ingredients out.

"Um, I am driving us home so none for me," Kate said.

"I'm good," Alex said putting his hands up.

Pj and Chris discussed it quietly, "Is your room free?" Pj asked me.

"Yeah I've been staying in Phil's room." I said quietly. "If you guys want to drink we have a guest room." I told Alex and Kate.

"I have to work in the morning, so we will probably only stay till about midnight," Kate said. "And Alex and I aren't quiet in that stage of our relationship yet." She said apprehensively.

"I understand completely!" I told them, I leaned closer to Kate and whispered, "Me and Phil aren't either." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I thought you two were-"She whispered back blushing.

"No! We aren't quite ready for that yet." I said.

Phil passed around drinks and we decided where to order from.

**Two Weeks Later**

**_~~~~~Dan's P.O.V~~~~~_**

I woke up groggily, starring wildly around the room. For a moment I didn't remember I was in Phil's room, in his big comfy bed. I wasn't used to sleeping in his room with him even though it had been a little over two weeks. I couldn't bear sleeping in my own room. I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes.

The first night we were home I slept in my own room. I woke up screaming bloody murder around 4 A.M. Phil ran into my room and tried to wake me up. It took him pouring a cup of ice cold water on me to wake me up.

In my dream there was so much blood. I tried to make it stop. It wouldn't stop it just kept spewing from my veins. Never stopping, never letting up. Phil couldn't stop it. No matter how much he loved me, it was never enough. Never enough.

"Dan? You awake yet?" Phil asked jumping on the bed.

"No!" I moaned snuggling into the warm comforter. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"Nearly 8:30, get up I made breakfast." Phil said nudging me.

"No it's not noon yet!" I whined peeking out from under the warmth.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Wilson at 10 get up Dan!" He pulled the blanket off of me.

"Fine what did you make for breakfast?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Technically I haven't yet. Go shower, breakfast will be done when you get out." Phil promised pulling me off the bed.

"Fine." I groaned grabbed some random clothes and went to shower while Phil made breakfast.

I went through my morning routine as quickly as possible. I was anxious to see Phil. It hurt to not be with him.

"Hurry up Dan!" Phil whined, "I made Freaking Delia Smith Pancakes!" Phil said as I straightened my hair.

"I'm trying, chill out." I laughed turning off my straightener.

"Come on!" Phil said tugging on my arm, pulling me toward out little kitchen.

I sat down at the breakfast bar/ news desk as Phil placed a plate of steaming hot pancakes and a cup of tea in front of me. I wolfed down my pancakes and tea and sat patiently waiting for Phil to finish his breakfast.

"Are you still hungry sweetie?" Phil asked lovingly offering me some of his pancakes.

"No I'm fine! Eat your breakfast!" I laughed pushing it back toward him.

He shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. "Oh I found some Lion cereal and so I bought it!" I said handing Phil the box of cereal.

"What? When did you get this?" Phil asked a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Yesterday, when I went into town…" I trailed off thinking of how I could turn my experiences into a video.

"Hey, Kate wants to know if we want to hang out with her and Alex tonight; I told her I would ask you." He said downing his coffee and picking up our cups.

I grabbed the plates and followed behind him, "I'll be done filming at around noon so sure! Text her and find out what time." I told him running off to find our camera.

After countless hours of filming, editing and uploading my new video, Phil finally convinced me to get ready to meet with Kate and her new boyfriend, Alex. I changed into some clothes that I hadn't been in filming all day, and made my way to find Phil.

Phil was straightening his hair. He had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, like when he laughs, and a look of complete and utter concentration on his face.

"Hey, Kate and Alex will be here soon are you almost ready to go?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Yes," He said flicking the straightener off, "Hey, your birthday is next week, do you want to have a party?" Phil asked turning to face me.

"I don't know," I said apprehensively, "Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked Phil.

Phil opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on our door. "We'll talk about it later." Phil promised me with a quick kiss on the lips.

We made our way to the door; our fingers interlaced the entire way. We opened the door to a smiling Pj and Chris. "Surprise!" They shouted handing us a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen them since before I went into the hospital.

"Well Phil invited us to go on a triple date with you and your friends. Oh and surprise!" Pj said holding up his and Chris' hands.

"You two are together now?" I asked them with a squeal, and then I turned to Phil, "You knew and you didn't tell me? And when did you ask Kate and Alex to make it a triple date?" I asked him with a playful smile.

"Well, yes I knew, no I didn't tell you, and right after our date last week." He laughed when I pouted.

Just then we saw Kate and Alex walking down the hall from the lift. "Oi! Howell what's got you so smiley?" Kate asked me with a hug.

"This is Chris and Pj, Chris, Pj, this is Kate and Alex." I introduced them, my smile still firmly in place.

"So are we ordering in and staying here or are we going out?" Phil asked, moving to let the two couples inside.

"We can order in and play some board games, plus Pj and Chris brought a bottle of wine with them." I suggested moving toward the kitchen.

"That okay with you?" Kate asked her date after getting nods from both Chris and Pj.

"Sure thing sweetie," Alex said kissing her temple.

"Phil," I said sweetly, "will you make me one of those 'Coconut Cargo' things? Pretty please?" I begged with the puppy dog eyes and everything.

He chuckled, "Would anyone else like one?" Phil asked getting the ingredients out.

"Um, I am driving us home so none for me," Kate said.

"I'm good," Alex said putting his hands up.

Pj and Chris discussed it quietly, "Is your room free?" Pj asked me.

"Yeah I've been staying in Phil's room." I said quietly. "If you guys want to drink we have a guest room." I told Alex and Kate.

"I have to work in the morning, so we will probably only stay till about midnight," Kate said. "And Alex and I aren't quiet in that stage of our relationship yet." She said apprehensively.

"I understand completely!" I told them, I leaned closer to Kate and whispered, "Me and Phil aren't either." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I thought you two were-"She whispered back blushing.

"No! We aren't quite ready for that yet." I said.

Phil passed around drinks and we decided where to order from.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**~~~ Phil's P.O.V ~~~**

I passed around drinks and brought out takeout Menus for everyone to choose from. We decided on ordering Chinese food from our favorite restaurant, and decided to play 'Guess Who?' and then watch a movie.

Dan was getting tipsy from the amount of 'Coconut Cargo' and Wine he had consumed. He kept giving me sloppy kisses and telling me he loved me with slurred words.

It was nearing midnight when Katelyn and Alex left the flat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kate asked, at my nod confirming Dan's safety she left.

"Phil!" Dan whined slinging his arm over my shoulder. "I'm not ready to go to sleep." He buried his face in my neck.

"Well, Chris and Pj are going to bed, so we are too." I said. I was supporting most of his weight with my body.

When we entered the bedroom I gently set Dan on the bed, and made my way to the dresser. I pulled out my Pajama bottoms along with Dan's and two t-shirts. "Come on Dan you gotta get dressed." I coaxed him up off of the bed.

"Kiss me Philly?" He asked, his words slurred.

"Not when you're this drunk," I said pulling off his dirty T-shirt.

He pouted, but lifted his arms nonetheless. "So you'll undress me but you won't even kiss me?" He said angrily.

"Well someone has to get you ready for bed when you're this trashed." I shot back. "Come here," I said pulling him toward me. He shook his head. "Yes, you need to put your shirt on."

He sighed and took a wobbly step towards me. He lifted his arms up and allowed me to put his shirt on him. He weakly struggled with the button on his jeans and then gave up letting me take over.

He grabbed onto my shoulders and stepped out of them; then I helped him slip into his pajama pants. Dan wobbled a bit so I grabbed his hips. "You okay babe?" I asked him.

He steadied himself on my shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine." He planted a sloppy drunk kiss on my lips.

"No Dan!" I said stepping backward. "Not when you're drunk. Now get into bed." I demanded pointing.

"Okay Phil, but you have to come with me." He said climbing into the bed.

"I will I just need to change into my Pajamas first." I laughed stripping myself of my clothes and replacing them with my pajamas. I climbed into bed and Dan snuggled into my side.

"Phil," He mumbled into my chest, "I don't want to sleep with this shirt on." He whined.

"So take it off." I told him with a smile.

He shrugged and tried to pull the shirt off. He got it stuck with one arm out and his head half way out. "Phil, I think I need help." He slurred struggling against the material.

I laughed and pulled the shirt off of his thin frame. "Better?" I asked him, wrapping my arm around his body and pulling the duvet over us.

**_~~~D_****an's P.O.V.~~~**

When I woke up I had a killer head ache. Phil still had his arms wrapped around me, but he was awake, staring at me. "Morning Dan," He said kissing my forehead.

"Morning, how much did I drink last night?" I asked him pulling my self so my head could rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"A bunch, how much of last night do you remember?" Phil asked me.

"Not much," I confessed leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay what do you want to do today?" He asked me with a smile.

"I don't care but I thought we were going to talk about my party at some point," I said slipping out of bed and towards the bath room. "Twenty-one is a big number." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you are most definitely getting a party mister." He said with mock sternness.

"Not if I don't go." I pointed out with a grin.

"Oh you are going." He said following me to the bathroom. "Can I use the bathroom before you shower?" He asked me then hesitated, "Never mind, I'll just use yours." A look of pain crossed his face. Neither of us really liked going into my room but it was harder for Phil.

"Hey, you stay here I'll go into my room." I said putting my hand on his cheek. He gave me a small smile and a nod.

I walked down the hall toward my bed room and stopped when I heard giggling. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." I faintly heard Pj call to me.

I opened the door to see Pj straddling Chris and gently sucking on his neck. Chris giggled.

"Come on guys!" I whined, "That's my bed! And um please adjust the sheet I don't want to see that!" I groaned.

"Sorry mate," Pj said pulling the sheet back up.

"Yeah sorry, we'll wash 'em if you want." Chris' words were still slightly slurred indicating he was still drunk.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed closing the bathroom door.

I quickly showered, dressed, and straightened my hair. I popped a few Aspirin and ate some extremely salty crisps. The hang over subsided and I felt a thousand times better.

My phone began to ring and I smiled as the big black letters "Mum" popped up on my phone. She couldn't go two days without talking to me.

"Hey Mum, how're you?" I said with fake cheeriness, so she couldn't tell I was hung over.

"What's wrong?" She asked the concern immediately seeping into her voice.

I laughed completely humorless, "I'm a bit hung over Mum."

She sighed, "Is that all you do is party?" She asked; her tone disapproving.

"I promise it's not. We had some friends over last night." I told her, "Pj and Chris, and Kate and Alex. Guess what Pj and Dan are together now! I'm so excited! Um sorry but did you call for any specific reason?" I said trying not to be rude.

"I was calling to invite you and Phil to dinner tonight around six. Do you think you guys could make it?" She asked me her voice apprehensive. "His parents are coming over as well. I figured it was good for our families to inter act. His mother is already planning your wedding." She laughed.

"I'll ask Phil, but I think we can make it hold on." I walked into the living room, "Phil, Mum invited us and your parents to dinner tonight around six is that cool?" I asked him holding the phone away from my mouth.

"I'd love to but now you have to wash your hair again so it's natural." Phil said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good Mum we'll be there around five is that okay?" I asked her absentmindedly running my fingers through Phil's hair.

"Great see you then! And where your hair naturally; I love your curls." Mum said.

"I will see you later Mum, love you," We exchanged good byes and hung up.

"I'm going to go shower," Phil said leaving the room.

I smirked and walked towards Phil's and my room. Maybe we were ready for that stage in our relationship. I heard the shower in my bathroom and knew Pj and Chris were occupied.

I silently slipped into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I slid into the shower and smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Im so sorry this took forever but the next chapter will be slashy! I made you wait long enough! I'll have it up soon i promise!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:/ WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT! If you don't wish to read it then I will see you in the next chapter please don't flame me! **_

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?" Dan asked as he slipped into the shower.<br>I gasped and tried to hide myself as I turned to face him. "D-Dan! What are you doing in here?" I asked franticly, I blushed as my eyes floated down to check out Dan's now naked body. I had to admit, he was pretty muscular. He had a very faint but noticeable trail of brown hair trailing down to his pubic area. I felt myself growing at the sight of him.

"Isn't it obvious Phil? I'm ready for this." He smirked devilishly. "And apparently you are too." He stepped closer to me so we were both under the warm spray of water.

"W-will it hurt?" I asked hesitantly. I had never bottomed before, and I had never done it with a virgin.

"A bit at first, but in the end it feels so good." He purred into my ear. His hand fluttered down to grasp my half hard cock.

I gasped and then smashed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and then began moving his hand against me. I could feel myself becoming fully hard.  
>(<strong>Thanks to my bestfriend Tayter Tot for writing this next part)<strong>

With a final kiss, his lips left mine and he dropped to his knees. As his head inched slowly downward, I could feel his warm breath tracing a faint line down my torso. The warm air he exhaled teased my chest and made me breathe in rather sharply. The incredible feeling of his heated breath mixing with the trickling of the cool water down my sides made me shudder. Dan continued downward, until at last he found the tip of my shaft.

He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back and smiled as he softly wrapped his nimble fingers around my six inches of meat. He giggled at me when he felt me get so hard from his warm, loving touch. The blood coursed through my cock as he slowly started to pump my foreskin back and forth. I started breathing in deeper and my eyes fluttered shut.

Then, I breathed in sharply, as all of a sudden he tapped his tongue on my tip. I opened my eyes to see him tasting my precum and licking the head of my shaft. I moaned softly as his tongue explored my tip and the top of my shaft. My moaning grew louder as he began to suck on my tip lightly. Eventually he slipped farther down and looked up at me as he did.

I continued my moaning and ran a hand through his hair, closing my eyes and focusing on his sucking of my shaft. He continued farther down, nearly reaching my unshaved base. He looked up at me and I moaned louder for a second as he playfully and lightly clenched his teeth around my shaft. After he let go, he started to speed up with his head bobbing back and forth about once per second.

Dan continued this for a few minutes as I drew closer and closer to orgasm. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, watching his head bobbing along my cock. His left hand was full with my testicles. As I looked past his head, I caught his right arm jerking him off slowly. The thought of this turned me on brighter than the sun. I moaned louder and with both of my hands I pushed Dan's head to the very bottom of my shaft. Then all at once, I couldn't hold it back. I held his head at my base for about three seconds and released my load into his mouth.

When I finally let his head go, he coughed and gasped for air. I looked down at Dan and grined as a drop of thick, white cum rolling down his chin. It fell off of his face and landed on his own shaft briefly before falling into the water and being washed down the drain. Dan then stood up and kissed me once again, transferring my own seed into my mouth. When our lips parted again, I stared back into Dan's eyes and smiled.

"Oh Dan, you didnt-" He shoved his mouth against mine and reached to turn the now cold water spraying over us off.

"Go, bed now." He panted out flinging the shower curtian open.

_**~~~ Dan's P.O.V.~~~**_

I loosely draped a towel around my waist and rushed toward my bedroom. I flung the door open not caring if Chris and Pj were having sex. Which they were.

"Dude knock!" Chris protested as I rushed to my bedside table.

"No time!" I said as I pulled out my tube of lube and a box of condums. I smirked and tossed one at Pj. "Be safe!" I smirked and fled from the room, ignoring their shouts of anger.

When i entered the bedroom Phil was laying on the bed, touching him self and moaning. I smiled and dropped the towel on the floor. "Phil, That's my job; to make you make those sounds; to make you squirm and writhe underneath me." I tossed the objects down on the bed next to him, and straddled his hips.

He pulled me down to meet his lips; when he pulled me away he smiled, "Then do your job."

I laughed and kissed him deeply. "Phil, are sure you want to do this?" I asked him kissing and lightly nipping his neck.

"There is no way you are getting out of this Daniel." He growled pulling me into a kiss. When we broke apart he handed me the tube of lube and kissed me one last time. "Get to it babe."

I squeezed some lube onto my fingers and spread some around his hole. "Are you ready Phil?" He nodded, and I pushed my finger inside of him. Phil winced and i gave him a second to adjust to the sudden intrusion. "You okay?" He nodded

"Keep going." He begged me desperately.

I complied, moving my finger around inside of him. He seemed really tense which only made things hurt worse. My first experience as a bottom told me that. "Baby, relax. It will hurt less and feel better if you just relax." I told him, adding a second finger and making small scissoring motions with my fingers. He winced when I added a third finger, repeating my previous scissoring actions.

After a few minutes of that I felt Phil was ready. I bent down and kissed him softly. "Are you ready Phil?" I asked with another kiss. He nodded his head and handed me a condom from the box.

After another confirming nod, I tore open the small package and slipped the condom onto my now extremely hard cock. I slowly, and gently pushed into him. He moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered closed. Phil was doing much better with his first time than most people normally did. I stopped to let him adjust to my size, only to have him open his eyes angrily.

"Dan!" He whined, "Why did you stop?" He protested. I laughed before moving my hips once more.

I knew I hit his prostate when he moaned loudly, pushing his hips to meet my thrusts.

"Dan! Faster!" He moaned. I giggled and complied speeding my thrusts up, continuing to hit his sweet spot. It wasn't long before he was telling me he was close. I moved my hips faster while my hand fluttered down to grasp Phil's cock, moving my hand in time with my thrusts.

Phil slipped over the edge and came onto my hand and chest. His muscles contracting around me sent me over the edge as well. I collapsed on top of him to catch my breath. I pulled out and then kissed him. I layed down next to him and then picked my phone up off of the table, setting my alarm for four.

"We can take a nap and then shower." I kissed him and snuggled into his side.

"Dan?" Phil asked hesitantly.

I smiled and looked at him with adoring eyes. "Yes Phil?" I asked him nuzzling his neck.

"Well first that was amazing. And second do you love me?" Phil asked wringing his hands

"I agree with the first part. And second, Phil I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than life or the air I breath. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said seriously reaching up to peck him on the lips.

We cuddled together and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The blow job was not written by me but by my best friend. Everything before that and after that was me. Review or no new chapter! Ill update when i can my computer broke so im using my brothers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:/ Wow! New chapter :) I want more reviews for this or no chapter!Tell Me what you thought of my friends writing last chapter because we may collaborate on this story again! I'm also working on another Phan fic. There will be about five more chapters in this story and a sequel. Maybe more after that I don't know. Also I NEED a beta like desperately!**_

_**~~~Dan's P.O.V~~~**_

About twenty minutes after we fell asleep Pj woke me up to inform me that him and Chris were leaving. I silently crept from bed and went to the kitchen. I put water on for tea and then got the ingredients out to make Phil and I sandwiches. I knew Phil liked chicken, tomato, and lettuce on his sandwiches so I Got those a few things for my own sandwich.

After making the sandwiches and preparing the tea, I got a tray and took the food into our bedroom.I quietly set it down on the table and jumped on the bed.

"Phil! Wake up!" I said bouncing up and down and then dropping to land on top of him, kissing his face. "Phil get up!" I kissed him repeatedly until his eyes finally fluttered open.

"What Dan? I'm sleepy still." Phil whined pulling himself into a sitting position and planting a soft peck on my lips.I laughed and kissed him back.

"I made lunch and then we have to shower before we go to Mum and Dads." I laughed as he grumble quietly to himself.

"Dan! I'm not ready to get up yet!" Phil whined, but he began eating anyway.

"We have to eat and shower so we can go to Mum and Dad's. Your parents will be there too Phil." I said eating my small sandwich and drinking my tea.

He sighed but I got no other protests. He finished eating and then pushed me down on the bed.

He grinded his hips against mine, and he began nipping and biting my neck. I moaned quietly and bucked my hips into his before my rational mind kicked in. I pushed him off of me gently to where he was sitting about 3 inches away from me.

"We have to get in the shower Phil! We're going to be late." I said sternly.

Phil crossed his arms across his chest and jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "But Dan!" Phil whined, pushing me into the bed and brushing his lips against mine.

"No Phil! We're going to be late now go!" I said with an austere tone.

Phil crossed his arms across his chest in a pout and stamped his feet childishly. "Dan, I don't want to shower I want to have fun!"

I pushed myself up off the bed, and then pulled Phil with me. As I turned around to face the bathroom, Phil slapped my ass once, hard. I winced in pain for a second before turning to glare at Phil, who was giggling. "Why the hell did you do that?" I questioned a slight pout in my voice.

Phil giggled quietly, "You were being naughty, I thought you needed a spanking. If you keep being mean I may have to give you more." He smirked seductively and pushed me towards the bathroom.

We showered, washing each others body and hair. We snuck kisses and touches all through out the shower. When we finished our shower we towel dried our hair and made our way to our little car.

"Now you have to drive quickly because we are late!" I said slipping into the passengers seat.

"Are you telling me to speed Daniel?" Phil asked with a giggle.

"Not necessarily, just drive quickly enough to get us there on time, but not so quickly to get us pulled over." I smirked as he pulled out of our parking space.

About half an hour later, we were pulling into the drive way of my parents' house. Phil giggled as he ran to open my door for me. I grasped his hand and lead him to the door; he nervously fidgeting while I rang the door bell.

The door opened to my mum's smiling face. She embraced him and then me in a hug. "How many times have I told you, stop ringing the door bell and just come in sweetie!" She admonished pulling us inside the house.

Phil's mother ran to hug us bother and fuss over how skinny Phil was. My little sister, Margret, came and jumped on my back and then gave Phil a hug.

"Danny!" The younger girl whined, "why don't you ever come see me anymore?" Margret pouted hugging me around the waist.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll visit more I promise, but you know you can always come see me. Phil and I would love to have you stay with us; wouldn't we Phil?" I asked turning toward him.

"Margret, you can come whenever you want. We could have tons of fun!" Phil said, finally releasing my hand from his tight grip, to pick Margret up.

"What about tonight through next week?" She asked me with big, hopeful eyes.

"Maggie, you have school. Speaking of, how is your tenth year?" I asked her.

"I'm failing." She whispered quietly, "It's going great! I love my classes. I just can't wait until its over. Only a few weeks left. After its over can i come stay for a few days? Please Danny please?" She asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Maggie! Bring your grades up! Mum and Dad will find out." The last part was said in a fierce whisper.

"I'm trying! So two weeks and I can come stay right?" She asked me with a brilliant smile.

Phil smiled, "Of course you can Margret!" Just then we were ushered into the dining room to eat.

After dinner we went into the living room to talk with our families. My mum made us all (except for Margret) cocktails.

"So Dan, how have you been since the accident?" Phil's Mum asked me with a concerned smile.

"I've been okay, Mrs. Lester. I'm feeling much better now days, and I have Phil to take care of me."

We exchanged polite conversation until about 9:30. After Phil's parents left, Mum packed us food to take home so we wouldn't 'starve' without our mothers cooking.

On the ride home, we were mostly silent. All of a sudden Phil smiled.

"Phil, whats got you so happy?" I asked him with a grin.

"Dan, tomorrow I'm going to take you on a date,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for so many errors and the long wait but I have to do this on my phone! I need a beta for this and the rest of this series. Let me know if you wanna in a review or PM me! REVIEW or you wont get anymore!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:/ Hey y'all! So I'm just getting back to school and things have been a bit crazy. I'm working on the last chapter now and a My Chemical Romance ferard fic. Info on the sequal in the AN of the last chapter.**_

~~~Phil's P.O.V~~~

When we returned home, Dan and I spent a few hours playing Sonic and checking our various social networking sites. Around 1 A.M. Dan pulled me towards our bedroom.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Dan asked me with a sleepy smile.

I yawned and pulled off his t-shirt and giggled as he tickled my sides while removing my shirt, "It's a secret, I'm not telling."

"But Phil!" He pouted as he pulled off his jeans and then my own.

"Nope, I'm not giving away the surprise," I poundered what we could do the next day as I pulled my boyfriend down to snuggle with me.

Dan laughed as I nuzzled my head underneath his chin. "You don't even know yet do you? I mean why else wouldn't you tell me?"

I gasped and giggled quietly. "I do too!" I protested; even I could here the lie in my voice and Dan's laugh proved he could too.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," He kissed the top of my hair. "I love you Phil,"

I pulled my head up from its place and kissed Dan hard on the lips. I pulled back with a wide grin. "I love you too Dan."

As Dan slumbered peacefully next to me, I lay awake pondering where to take him for our first offical and alone date.

I glanced at my phone and read the time. It was three A.M. I knew Kate was still awake and at work.

I slunk out of bed and grabbed my phone, scampering into the kitchen to make my phone call.

The phone rang three times before a frantic Kate answered.

"Phil? Is something wrong with Dan? Did he hurt himself again?" She asked flinging more frantic questions at me.

I laughed before answering her, "Dan is fine I just needed to talk to someone about where I should take Dan for our first alone and offical date."

She blew a sigh of relief and laughed a nervouse laugh. "Sorry about that. Um what about a picnick on the beach? There's Formby beach its about 34 miles away and its more wilderness than beach. You can pack a ton of food some wine and a blanket it'll be really romantic and you can go for a walk. That's where Alex took me." She said as someone called for her in the background.

"Speaking of how are you two doing?" I asked her eagerly.

"Hold on just a second sweetie." I heard some banging in the background. "We had sex for the first time." Katie said the blush evident in her voice.

"So did Dan and I! How was it?" I asked her.

"Oh Phil! You're the best girlfriend I never had! It was amazing. We were just talking and then kissing and then we were having sex and it was amazing the best I've had in a long time. How was it for you and Dan?" Kate asked and I blushed.

"Wow it was amazing! He was so gentle and sweet. he was just so perfect. I love him so much." I gushed.

"Sweetie, I've got to get back to work maybe we can gossip over coffee?" Kate said.

"Sure what about Wednesday? Do you have work?" I asked her with a yawn.

"Great sweetie, and you can tell me about your date. I'll talk to you later." We hung up with a click.

I crawled back into bed and snuggled up against Dan.

The next morning I awoke to Dan planting soft kisses across my face.

I giggled as his lips finally connected to mine. "I love you," I said into the kiss.

Dan pulled back and smiled brightly down at me. "So," he said excitedly, "when are we leaving?" He was practically bouncing with anticipation.

I laughed and pulled him down to lay next to me. "Well, I'm going to shower and then go to the store and when I get back you can shower while I get stuff ready. So go back to sleep." I said kissing him.

I showered and dressed quickly, while straightining my hair. I grabbed my keys and went to the shop around the corner. Inside I purchesed chocolate covered strawberries, sandwich stuff, a bottle of wine, some fresh fruit, and a bag of crisps. I also got a picnick basket and a little fleece blanket.

I bought my items and went home.

When I got into our flat I took the items to the kitchen and sent Dan to the shower.

I folded the blanket, got 2 plates, 2 wine glasses, made the sandwiches, and sliced the fruit. I put all of the items including the chocolate strawberries into the basket and went to check on Dan.

"Dan, are you nearly finished yet?" I called from out side the door.

Seconds later the door opend to a smiling Dan, who had straightened half his hair. "Yeah I'll be about five minutes." He said walking back to the counter top.

I smiled, "I'll load the car and meet you in the lobby then," I kissed his neck and closed the door behind me.

I loaded the picnick basket into the car and waited in the lobby for Dan.

About 2 minutes later the lift doors slid open to reveal a very handsomly dressed Dan.

"Dashing like always Daniel," I said with a wide grin. "Are you ready to depart, love?"

The second the words left my lips Dan was enthusiastically nodding his head.

We drove the 34 miles and pulled up to the beach. Dan smiled happily at me and rushed out of the car to bounce excitedly beside the trunk.

"Phil I didn't know we would be swimming, I would have brought my swim shorts!" He giggled gripping my hand lightly.

"I thought of that already Dan they're in my bag." I said pulling it and the large picknick basket out of the trunk and to the small sandy area. "We'll picknick here and then swim for a bit and then go for a hike through the wilderness area." I told him as I layed the blanket down.

"Phil! Its brilliant how did you come up with it so soon?" He asked me with an elated smile.

"Katelyn helped a lot." I confessed as I placed our lunch on the blanket.

"Well I'll have to thank her I love it! And I love you for bringing me here," He said kissing my cheek gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Hey guys! this is totally un edited by any one other than me and I suck at that! This was basically a filler chapter to get to the real date and an awesome surprise at the end of the chapter! I don't know when the last chapter will be up and the sequel will follow about 2 weeks after!**_


	13. Chapter 13

AN:/ Hey y'all! So the final chapter is here! The sequal will be up in like 2 weeks! (I hope schools a bit crazy!) We've got a surprise in this chapter!

***Phil's P.O.V.***

Dan and I quickly changed into our swim shorts in the small bathroom they had at the beach area, and splashed around in the water for a few hours until we got hungry.

I layed the blanket out while Dan put his dry clothes on. When he came back I went and changed only to come back to Dan laying the food out on the blanket. I smiled at him and kissed him gently. "I was going to do that!" I protested wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I wanted to Phil! You haven't let me help at all so I'm doing this!" He pressed his lips to mine and pulled me down on the blanket so I was on top of him.

I kissed him and poured him a glass of wine. He took it from me and took a long drink from it. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed him again. He smiled and fed me a chocolate strawberry.

After a bit I made us sandwiches and offered him the bag of crisps. He accepted them greatfully and munched on them as I ate my sandwich.

We finised lunch and changed back into our swim shorts to splash about in the water for a bit. It was early evening when we exited the water. The sun had just started setting when Dan and I packed everything away. I smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Do you want to stay and watch the sunset?" I asked him quietly

He smiled at me and nodded as I felt to see if I still had the particular item in my pocket still. "This has been the best date ever Phil! It couldn't possibly get any better!" He said kissing me excitedly.

I was a nervouse wreck. I kissed him back and smiled at him. "Oh look, my shoe is untied," I dropped down to one knee and waited to see how long it took Dan to notice I hadn't come back up, and that I didn't have shoes with laces on.

It wasn't long before he looked down at me. "Phil what are you doing down there still?" He asked me looking down for a moment.

I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and looked up at him. The box contained an elegant but relitivley cheap male engagment ring. "Daniel James Howell, I've loved you for a very long time and I know you love me. I want to spend today and every day after this one until the day I die with you and only you. Will you please do me the honor of being your husband?" I asked quickly hoping he understood the quick words I uttered.

He pulled me off of my knee and crashed his lips against mine. "Yes! A million and one times yes! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" He said holding me close.

~~~~ 6 months later ~~~~

***Dan's P.O.V***

The morning after our wedding, Phil and I lazily laid in the giant bed of the honey moon suite in our hotel in Barcelona. It was hot, we didn't want to go any where, but we also wanted to see the sites before we left at the end of the week.

"Phil! Get up there are sites to see and forigne food to eat come on!" I shook him gently and giggled when he pulled me down on top of him.

He kissed me gently and tugged my tattered t-shirt over my head, succesfully stripping me of my night clothes. "Or we could stay here and have sex all day!" He suggested playfully.

I smirked ad kissed him passionatley and we were sucked into an afternoon of having sex.

~~~~One year later~~~~

***Phil's P.O.V***

Everything was going well, Dan and I had been married for exactly a year. We were both happy and got along great! We had sex all the time and always went on dates. Kate and Alex got married and had a little girl during that time and Pj and Chris grew closer together.

We were sitting in the living room of our flat in London when Dan abruptly looked up from the computer. I was engrossed in a game of Sonic and his question caused me to drop the controller and stare at him dumb struck.

The words that left his mouth startled me into silence.

"Phil, I want to adopt a child."


	14. Authors Note!

_**Hey y'all The sequel is posted! Its called That Little Thing Called Family! Go check it out!**_


End file.
